Conflitos
by Gabi C. Lupin
Summary: Régulus era apenas uma criança, fadada a um destino terrível. Sirius era apenas um filho malfeito. Irmãos, inimigos. Vingança, vergonha, medo. Arrependimento.


Sirius levantou os olhos ao reconhecer a voz feminina que pedira um drinque, a morena de longos cabelos negros e brilhantes sentou-se à mesa no canto mais escuro do bar, sendo acompanhada por um outro de cabelos igualmente negros porém até um pouco acima dos ombros. Ambos não tinham reparado em Sirius que os examinava com a sombra de um sorriso melancólico.

Sirius olhou melhor para o acompanhante de Bellatrix. Quando fora a última vez que tinha visto o irmão? Em Hogwarts, na sua última noite na escola. Há quase quatro anos.

_Régulus olhou o irmão novamente, Estava rodeado pelos marotos, rindo, falando alto, abraçando e beijando as garotas que vinham se despedir. Era um idiota, um maroto idiota e popular. Fez uma cara de nojo ao ver o Potter que estava abraçado com a Evans e riam junto com Sirius._

_Bellatrix que estava ao seu lado falou baixinho só podendo ser ouvida pelo primo, pelo namorado e por Snape que estavam sentados na sua frente._

_-Ele vai ter o que merece, Régulus. O Lorde vai deixar você cuidar dele se você pedir._

_Régulus sorriu. Um sorriso frio. Triste. Invejoso._

_Não parecia mais a criança que tinha crescido sob a vergonha que o irmão causava para a família. Cada vez mais ele lembrava a criança que Sirius sempre disse que ele tinha sido._

_O queridinho dos Black, a esperança de um bando de arrogantes. Sim, mas hoje ele sabia que estava do lado certo, o lado dos vencedores, o lado que Sirius renunciou._

_Mas Régulus era um Black. O primogênito. Sim, Sirius não era seu irmão, não depois de ter feito tudo o que fez. Sirius não passa de um filho mal-feito._

_**Eu troquei a minha inocência por orgulho.**_

_Régulus andava pelos corredores sem se importar com o horário, ou com o barulho que seus pés faziam, nem sequer para onde estava indo. A raiva o cegava, o ensurdecia. Sabia que perderia o irmão de vez, sabia que se ele não fosse atrás de Sirius ele jamais iria escutar o que Régulus segurou durante tanto tempo._

_Risadas surgiram no fim do corredor. Régulus se virou e não encontrou ninguém, mas o som de passos se aproximava cada vez mais. Régulus se assustou ao ver o irmão sair do meio do nada e apontar a varinha na altura de sua testa. Régulus lançou um olhar para trás do irmão e pode ver Potter, Lupin e Pettigrew saírem de baixo da capa de invisibilidade com as expressões perplexas e receosas._

_-O que você está fazendo aqui, Régulus?_

_Régulus olhou lentamente para o lado e viu o quadro da mulher gorda o examinar curiosa e lançar olhares penosos para Sirius. Só então tomou consciência de que seus pés o tinham levado para a entrada da torre da Grifinória._

_-Fale, Régulus!_

_-Vim ver suas últimas horas felizes, Sirius! Vim te dizer que a partir do momento em que você sair pelas portas de carvalho desse colégio, nada vai ser igual! Você não vai ter família. Mamãe jamais te aceitará denovo!-Gritou as últimas palavras._

_James se adiantou enquanto Sirius gargalhava._

_-Ele tem uma família._

_Régulus gritou alucinado contendo toda a raiva que sentia pelo garoto a sua frente, que se dizia irmão de Sirius._

_-Estou falando de sangue, de descendência, Potter!_

_-Então você não está falando de família!-Gritou Sirius ficando sério novamente e empunhando a varinha mais firmemente. Remus levou a mão à própria varinha ao ver o brilho idêntico nos olhos dos dois irmãos._

_-Você não sabe o que é família!-Gritou Sirius se aproximando do outro.- O que você viveu foi um teatrinho de quinta apelidado de família. E eu sei que lá fora nada vai ser igual. Porque eu finalmente vou poder viver a minha vida sem me preocupar com nenhum dos Black!_

_Baixou a varinha e saiu decidido na direção do retrato. Todos estavam assustados demais para falar, apenas o som dos passos de Sirius no chão de pedra se fez escutar._

_**Esmaguei o fim dentro de meus passos.**_

_Régulus sentiu a lágrima que teimava em sair de seu olho finalmente escorrer pelo seu rosto._

_-Você até poderia ter um fim diferente, sabia? Se não tivesse sido tão obediente. Se parecesse um pouco sequer comigo.-Falou Sirius sem olhar para o irmão._

_**Disse "Eu sou forte agora, e sei que vou sempre abandonar".**_

_-Eu não ousaria.-A voz do Sonserino pareceu carregada de ódio, medo e vergonha._

_-É, Régulus. Você não ousaria.-Sirius falou passando pelo buraco do retrato e deixando os amigos olhando Régulus chorar._

_-Vá, Black. Já passou da hora de quartanistas estarem em seus dormitórios.-Falou Remus gentilmente._

O que tinha mudado no rapaz que estava na sua frente? Talvez tivesse ficado mais alto, talvez o cabelo tivesse crescido, os olhos tivessem adquirido aquele brilho triste, e o rosto as feições frias e calculadas. Sorria quando era oportuno, não chorava, não dava a Sirius nenhuma maneira de sequer imaginar no que o irmão pensava naquele momento.

Sirius o examinou levantar e se dirigir para o lado de sua mesa, mas o rapaz estava entretido no chão, e Sirius estava em um canto escuro. Mas seria impossível passar pela mesa e não notar.

Régulus olhou para a porta do banheiro, seu olhar se dirigiu lentamente para a mesa mais próxima da porta. Não soube dizer o que naquele homem o fez reconhecer seu irmão. Os cabelos estavam compridos, os olhos fundos ainda tinham aquele brilho da juventude, um sorriso quase maquiavélico brincava em seus lábios.

Sirius observou Régulus o olhar quase se divertindo em ver a expressão assustada do irmão mais novo. Era muito parecido com ele próprio, com certas diferenças ocasionais, Sirius era mais alto, tinha o cabelo mais sedoso e liso, os traços mais finos e o ar mais arrogante.

Sirius viu os olhos decepcionados do irmão se dirigirem para o chão e ele entrar rapidamente no banheiro masculino.

Régulus viu sua imagem no espelho, viu uma lágrima sair de seus olhos, enquanto um turbilhão de lembranças bagunçava sua cabeça.

_-Você não vai!-Gritou Régulus, inconsciente de que Sirius estava prestes a lhe bater._

_-Vou! E você não acha que é você que vai me impedir, não é?-Perguntou o garoto se aproximando e baixando a voz a cada palavra._

_-Você vai trocar sua família, seu sangue por um bando de sangue-ruins, amantes de trouxas, que não valem o nome que têm..._

_Régulus não pode proferir mais nenhum impropério contra os Potter porque Sirius desferiu-lhe um soco na boca. Régulus levou a mão à boca e sentiu um liquido quente escorrer-lhe pelo rosto enquanto o gosto amargo do sangue invadia sua boca._

_-Saia da minha frente, Régulus!-Sirius apontou a varinha para o irmão que se recompunha e ainda o impedia de avançar em direção à lareira._

_Régulus examinou o irmão melhor e deu um passo para o lado._

_-Vá, Sirius. _

_Sirius o examinou perplexo enquanto ele se dirigia a escada e subia os degraus a passos largos e decididos._

_**Eu amo o som de você indo embora**_

_**Oh, e eu sou frio,**_

_**Sim, eu sou frio, mas não tão frio quanto você.**_

_**Eu amo o som de você indo embora.**_

_Sirius jogou o pó de flú na lareira e se dirigiu lentamente até ela com o malão e a coruja._

_-Casa dos Potter!-Falou em alto e bom som. Régulus sentiu outra lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto, virou-se e viu o irmão uma última vez, antes que ele sumisse nas chamas esmeraldinas, viu de relance um brilho nos olhos do irmão, Sirius estaria chorando?_

_Sirius limpou rapidamente as lágrimas dos olhos antes de chamar James, já que tinha entrado pela lareira da sala e a mesma estava fazia._

_-Prongs!-Gritou e escutou um tropel de pés correndo nas escadas._

_-Você fugiu!-Gritou James com um sorriso no rosto._

_-Você fugiu?-Perguntou Remus com os olhos apertados e olhando o amigo desconfiado._

_Pedro apenas olhou o moreno de boca aberta, espantado demais para falar._

_-Vocês não esperavam que eu ficasse lá trancado enquanto vocês se divertiam aqui não é?-Falou sorrindo maroto para todos os outros.-Mas agora eu realmente quero dormir, tive uma discussãozinha com Régulus..._

_-Você azarou ele?-Perguntou James animado._

_-Não, dei um murro na boca dele que sem magia vai ser difícil de fazer parar de sangrar, mas depois eu conto tudo. Só quero dormir agora._

_Sirius foi deixado no quarto de James onde arrumou rapidamente o malão e se deitou olhando o teto do enorme quarto do amigo._

_Porque se importara tanto com Régulus a ponto de chorar? Sirius nunca chorava. Pode-se dizer que a única vez em que ele chorou nos último tempos foi por causa daquela brincadeira estúpida com o Snape e com o Moony, que resultou em todos os marotos com raiva dele. Mas era diferente, agora era Régulus, e não os marotos. O modo como o irmão mais novo o olhou, o ódio, a vergonha, o medo. E ele era só uma criança, uma criança fadada a um futuro terrível da qual ele não tinha consciência, o que Sirius podia fazer se o irmão ainda estava preso ao sangue, ao sobrenome. Coisa que ele não estava._

_**Por que você não vai embora?**_

_**Nenhuma construção desabará**_

_**Nenhum terremoto rachará o solo**_

_**O Sol não engolirá o céu**_

_**Por que você não vai embora?**_

_**Estátuas não chorarão**_

_Nenhum dos Black iria sentir sua falta. Apenas Régulus._

Sirius se levantou da mesa do bar e se dirigiu ao balcão sendo observado por Bellatrix, pagou o atendente e saiu para o gelado inverno de Londres.

Parou em um beco, se dirigiu até o fundo desviando de lixos e pequenos animais e aparatou.

Sentiu um vento gelado varrer-lhe o cabelo, sentiu o rosto corar de frio, e o corpo inconscientemente se encolher, arrumou o casaco de couro preto junto ao corpo e se dirigiu para uma lápide grande e de pedra negra que se estendia imponentemente no cemitério.

Olhou para onde a mãe estava enterrada.

Sussurrou sendo quase calado pelo vento.

-Você arruinou minha vida.

O vento ficou um pouco mais forte e Sirius entendeu isso como a resposta da mãe.

-Sim, quantas vezes te disse isso enquanto era viva? Eu te odeio. Até hoje. Você acabou com todas as perspectivas que eu tinha de uma vida decente.

Sentiu uma lágrima surgir em seus olhos, não de arrependimento pelas palavras pesadas que dirigiu à lápide dos Black, nem de tristeza. Mas de raiva.

_Sirius examinou o pequeno cortejo, era um enterro particular, apenas cinco pessoas se encontravam examinando a lápide negra e nova encimada por uma coroa de flores. Sirius sentiu vontade de rir do que via. Mas se limitou a descer o morro na direção do grupo que se despedia de sua mãe._

_Régulus teria percebido que era o irmão mesmo sem olhá-lo, mesmo se Lúcio não tivesse sibilado, ou se Bellatrix não tivesse soltado um xingamento._

_Sirius ignorou todos os comentários dos participantes, mas os olhou com um sorriso nos lábios, seus parentes, todos Comensais da Morte. Narcisa chorava em um lenço branco, tinha os cabelos loiros ensopados pela fina garoa, Bellatrix tinha uma expressão sádica, talvez aquela fosse a expressão normal da morena, todas as vezes que Sirius se lembrava da prima lembrava da sua expressão sádica, Rodolfo o olhava com raiva e Lúcio se mantinha impassível, embora tivesse a mão no bolso segurado a varinha, Régulus estava ajoelhado chorando pela mãe, as lágrimas se misturando com a chuva._

_Sirius se aproximou da lápide e falou tristemente._

_-Adeus, mãe._

_Régulus encostou a testa na pedra gelada sem olhar para o rosto do irmão._

_**Eu não posso virar para ver aqueles olhos**_

_**Enquanto desculpas podem surgir**_

_**Eu devo ser forte e continuar sendo um incrédulo**_

_**E amo o som de você indo embora**_

_**Eu não sou frio**_

_**Eu sou velho**_

_**Pelo menos tão velho quanto você**_

Régulus levantou os olhos lentamente ao escutar a voz da prima.

-O Lorde quer vê-lo, Régulus.

Régulus tremeu e se dirigiu para o enorme escritório onde Voldemort o esperava girando a varinha entre os dedos.

-Boa Tarde Black.-Escutou a voz baixa e fina desejar-lhe, respondeu sem olhar para o rosto viperino do Lorde.

-Boa Tarde, Milorde.

-Bella veio conversar comigo, e disse que você tem um desejo antigo relacionado ao seu irmão.

Régulus levantou os olhos temeroso.

-Posso unir o útil para mim ao agradável para você.

Régulus sentiu uma leve tremedeira invadir seu corpo enquanto Voldemort falava.

-Seu irmão é o perito em infiltração favorito do Ministério. Mate-o.

-Obrigado, Milorde.

Voldemort o encarou por um segundo antes do garoto sair do escritório.

Se Régulus fosse um pouco mais idiota, não teria percebido Voldemort adentrando em sua mente procurando sinais de medo. Ele tinha certeza que o Lorde teria encontrado tais sinais, porém a raiva que sentia de Sirius prevaleceu, Régulus entrou rapidamente no apartamento onde tinha se instalado depois da morte da mãe.

Chutou a cama e gritou de raiva enquanto observava da janela a parte mais pobre de Londres.

Fazia quantos dias que tinha visto o irmão?

Dois. Dois dias desde que começara a temer por seus planos.

Mas não era mais hora para isso, Régulus secou o suor que brotava em sua testa apesar do frio e aparatou. Sentiu a poeira que impregnava sua casa arder suas narinas e procurou com o olhar encontrando quem procurava sentado em um banquinho, limpando com um pano sujo um retrato de sua mãe.

-Monstro.-Disse o Black fazendo uma mesura e olhando com um sorriso bondoso o elfo doméstico que lhe reverenciava tanto.

-Sr. Régulus? -A voz dele era baixa e rouca, mas ainda assim, repleta de adoração.

-Estou pronto. Iremos para a caverna essa noite, Monstro.

_**A punhalada dos estiletes**_

_**Numa noite silenciosa**_

**Oi. **

**Deu pra perceber que eu gosto muito desse lado do Régulus né?**

**A música é Walk Away do Franz Ferdinand. Não sei porque eu coloquei a tradução, eu achei tão marcante em português, e queria passar a sensação que eu tive quando escutei, cheguei a visualizar a cena do Sirius indo embora de casa. **

**Beijos,**

**Gabi.**


End file.
